THE NOVEMBERS
center|650x650px Biografía THE NOVEMBERS es una banda de rock alternativo conformado por cuatro integrantes. Formados originalmente en 2005, hicieron su debut con un EP homónimo en 2007. En la siguiente década lanzaron seis álbumes originales y un álbum best-of, lanzaron su propio sello independiente MERZ y tocaron innumerables shows, incluidas apariciones en Fuji Rock Festival (2014/2017) y otros festivales importantes. Historia Una banda anterior a THE NOVEMBERS se formó por primera vez en 2002 por Yusuke Kobayashi y Hirofumi Takamatsu. Posteriormente, la banda anterior se disolvió en 2005, y THE NOVEMBERS se formó oficialmente en marzo de 2005 con Kobayashi y Takamatsu, quienes se unieron por primera vez por el baterista Ryosuke Yoshiki en agosto de 2005, antes de que su alineación actual se solidificara en octubre de 2005 con la llegada de Kengo Matsumoto. La banda lanzó dos álbumes de demostración en 2006 antes de hacer su debut independiente bajo el sello Daizawa Records de UK.PROJECT con el lanzamiento de su álbum, THE NOVEMBERS, en noviembre de 2007. Lanzaron su sello independiente MERZ a partir de octubre de 2013 y también tocaron en una variedad de festivales japoneses, como aparecer en el escenario Red Marquee en el Festival de Fuji Rock en 2014. En octubre de 2015, se unieron a la reconocida productora Masami Tsuchiya (BLANKEY JET CITY, GLAY) y lanzaron su 5º EP Elegance. La banda celebró su 11º aniversario invitando a una gran variedad de invitados como Boris, Klan Aileen, MONO, ROTH BART BARON, ART-SCHOOL, Burgh, ACID ANDROID, Takkyu Ishino (productor, dj y cantante) y The Birthday, la serie de eventos de producción propia llamada "KUBI", así como el lanzamiento de su sexto álbum Hallelujah, se convirtió en el primer artista japonés en lanzar en el sello conjunto MAGNIPH/Hostess. La siguiente gira de lanzamiento del álbum culminó con el 11° aniversario el 11 de noviembre en Shinkiba STUDIO COAST en Tokio. Su último lanzamiento, el EP TODAY, salió en mayo de 2018. También han apoyado a numerosas bandas internacionales, como RIDE, Television, No Age, Mystery Jets, Wild Nothing, Thee Oh Sees, Dot Hacker, Astrobright y Yuck. Fuera de la banda, Yusuke Kobayashi (Vocalista y guitarrista) también trabaja bajo el nombre de “Pale im Pelz” y ha tocado con artistas japoneses de alto perfil como Chara, yukihiro (L'Arc~en~Ciel), Die (DIR EN GREY), y ROMEO's blood, una banda que formó con Kenichi Asai de BLANKEY JET CITY y Masuo Arimatsu de BACK DROP BOMB. Kengo Matsumoto (guitarra) ha actuado en las sesiones de lectura de poesía del poeta y director de cine Sion Sono, aclamada internacionalmente, y en la película “Love & Peace” de Sono. Hirofumi Takamatsu (bajo) toca en Lillies and Remains y Ryosuke Yoshiki (batería) en YEN TOWN BAND, así como en la banda de Shugo Tokumaru, Gellers. TOMOE 2019 TOMOE 2019 es una gira conjunta de tacica, THE NOVEMBERS y People In The Box, realizada desde el 25 de mayo al 14 de junio de 2019. “TOMOE” se llevó a cabo en 5 ubicaciones en todo Japón. Integrantes *Yusuke Kobayashi (小林祐介) - voz, guitarra *Kengo Matsumoto (ケンゴマツモト) - guitarra *Hirofumi Takamatsu (高松浩史) - bajo *Ryosuke Yoshiki (吉木諒祐) - batería Discografía Albums THE_NOVEMBERS_-_Picnic.jpg|Picnic 04.06.2008 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_misstopia.jpg|Misstopia 10.03.2010 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_To_(melt_into).png|To (Melt Into) 03.08.2011 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_zeitgeist.jpg|Zeitgeist 30.11.2013 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_Rhapsody_in_beauty.jpg|Rhapsody in Beauty 15.10.2014 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_Hallelujah.jpg|Hallelujah 21.09.2016 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_ANGELS.jpg|ANGELS 13.03.2019 EP THE_NOVEMBERS_-_THE_NOVEMBERS.jpg|THE NOVEMBERS 07.11.2007 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_paraphilia.jpg|paraphilia 18.03.2009 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_GIFT.jpg|GIFT 07.11.2012 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_FOURTH_WALL.jpg|FOURTH WALL 15.05.2013 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_Elegance.jpg|Elegance 07.10.2015 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_Today.jpg|TODAY 16.05.2018 Singles THE_NOVEMBERS_-_(Two)_into_Holy.jpg|(Two) Into Holy 03.08.2011 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_Kyou_mo_ikita_ne.jpg|Kyou mo Ikitane 14.05.2014 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_Bokurawa_Nandattan_Darou_(Parallel_Ver).jpg|Bokurawa Nandattan Darou 17.11.2014 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_Black_Rainbow.jpg|Kuroi Niji 21.07.2016 Singles digitales THE NOVEMBERS - DOWN TO HEAVEN.jpg|DOWN TO HEAVEN 06.02.2019 THE NOVEMBERS - Everything.jpg|Everything 13.02.2019 THE NOVEMBERS - Ghost Rider.jpg|Ghost Rider 20.02.2019 THE NOVEMBERS - BAD DREAM.jpg|BAD DREAM 27.02.2019 THE NOVEMBERS - ANGELS (Single).jpg|ANGELS 06.03.2019 Demos THE_NOVEMBERS_-_1st_demo.jpg|1st demo 13.08.2005 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_2nd_demo.jpg|2nd demo 13.09.2006 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_3rd_demo.jpg|3rd demo 13.10.2006 Compilaciones THE_NOVEMBERS_-_Before_Today.jpg|Before Today 13.09.2017 Live Albums THE_NOVEMBERS_-_Live_Sessions_at_Red_Bull_Music_Studios_Tokyo.jpeg|Unknown flowers 18.05.2018 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_ROSES.jpg|ROSES 25.08.2018 THE NOVEMBERS - ANGELS ONEMAN TOUR2019.jpg|ANGELS ONEMAN TOUR2019 09.07.2019 Split-albums Boris - THE NOVEMBERS - unknown flowers.jpg|Live Sessions at Red Bull Music Studios Tokyo Boris x THE NOVEMBERS 11.10.2018 The Novembers - Lillies and Remains - Ulterior -Sigh.jpg|Sigh THE NOVEMBERS x Lillies and Remains x Ulterior 11.03.2013 DVD THE_NOVEMBERS_-_TOUR_Romancé_LIVE_AT_STUDIO_COAST.jpg|"TOUR Romancé" LIVE AT STUDIO COAST 17.04.2015 THE_NOVEMBERS_-_11th_Anniversary_&_6th_Album_Release_Live_Hallelujah.jpg|11th Anniversary & 6th Album Release Live “Hallelujah” 13.09.2017 Colaboraciones *04.03.2015 Chara - Secret Garden (#7 Koi wa kiken-sa) Otras compilaciones *30.05.2007 Varios artistas - Korāju Obu Kitazawa 3-chōme (#10 she lab luck) *04.04.2012 Varios artistas - Nevermind Tribute (#10 Stay Away) *11.04.2012 Varios artistas - Daizawa jidai "Decade of Daizawa Days" (#11 Eien no fukusei) *06.06.2012 Varios artistas - dip Tribute: 9Faces (#3 Human Flow) *27.11.2013 Varios artistas - Nahato muji~iku'~nemurenuyoru no nemureru ongaku-shū~ (#2 Owaranai kyōkai) *18.12.2013 Varios artistas - Elephant Kashimashi kavu~āarubamu 2: A Tribute to The Elephant Kashimashi (#10 Tsukiyo no sanpo feat. Chara) *18.12.2013 Varios artistas - hide Tribute VII -Rock Spirits- (#8 Doubt) *29.01.2014 Varios artistas - Yes, We Love butchers ~Tribute to bloodthirsty butchers~ Mumps (#11 November) *11.06.2014 Varios artistas - The Broccasion: Music Inspired by Back Drop Bomb (#9 Mastadabestah) *06.09.2017 Varios artistas - Plastic Tree Tribute ~Transparent Branches~ (#12 Andorometamorufōze) Enlaces *Página Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Twitter (Staff) *Wikipedia japonesa Galería THE_NOVEMBERS_01.jpg|2011 THE_NOVEMBERS_02.jpg|2012 THE_NOVEMBERS_03.jpg|2012 THE_NOVEMBERS_04.jpg|2013 THE_NOVEMBERS_05.jpg|2014 THE_NOVEMBERS_06.jpg|2015 THE_NOVEMBERS_07.jpg|2015 THE_NOVEMBERS_08.jpg|2015 THE_NOVEMBERS_09.jpg|2015 THE_NOVEMBERS_10.jpg|2016 THE_NOVEMBERS_11.jpg|2016 THE_NOVEMBERS_12.jpg|2016 THE_NOVEMBERS_13.jpg|2018 THE_NOVEMBERS_14.jpg|2019 TOMOE_2019_01.jpg|TOMOE 2019 Galería thumb|left|300 px|Flower of life (Noviembre 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Tetsu no yume (Noviembre 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Meursault (Diciembre 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Kyou mo Ikitane (Mayo 2014) thumb|left|300 px|Romancé (Octubre 2014) thumb|right|300 px|Kireinaumi e (Octubre 2015) thumb|left|300 px|Kireinaumi e (Octubre 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Kuroi niji (Octubre 2016) thumb|left|300 px|1000-nen (Noviembre 2016) thumb|right|300 px|Saikin Anata No Kurashi Wa Dou (Octubre 2017) thumb|left|300 px|Minna Isoide Iru (Julio 2018) thumb|right|300 px|BAD DREAM (Marzo 2019) Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2005 Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:MERZ Categoría:MAGNIPH/Hostess